Ain't Nothin"Bout You
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: This is something sorta different. Veggie's POV on Bulma, only its not how they get together, or his little crush on her. This is after they are married and all. How he really feels about her, not how he is portrayed. This is what i think goes through


Title: Ain't nothin 'bout you  
Author: Washu the Goddess  
Rating:  
genre: romance/general  
  
disclaimers. I dont own dbz, nor the song that I use for this songfic! happy? geez  
  
Well, ok here we are again! This is A vegeta POV on Bulma. Only its not that he hates her. He loves her!!! This takes place like after their together and everything. Lets pretend its somewhere between cell and buu. somewhere in those 7 years. Ok. here we go.  
  
  
  
**** Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much****  
  
Hello, weaker creature than myself. I suppose you are all wondering what I really think of that woman, Bulma. You'd realllly like to know, wouldn't you. Well I guess I could tell you my story---are you willing to listen? WELL I DONT CARE IF YOUR WILLING OR NOT CAUSE YOUR GOING TO! ahem. Anyway, this is how I really feel.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
******But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch******  
  
First thing I see this morning is her face. Its brilliant. she says it looks bad because she doesnt have that feminen paint all over her face, but I think it looks better without it. Her eyes are still closed, but I can tell that she's awake. That's our bond. Its quite annoying, having telepathic bonds with a woman of such high annoyance, but I suppose I will just have to deal with it.   
I brush her hair from her face and kiss her head softly. She opens her eyes to stare at me. She laughs that little girly laugh of hers, then rolls over to go back to sleep. Don't tell anyone this, but I find this very attractive. Her laugh I mean.  
  
  
********It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough   
The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me*********  
  
  
Later on that day, She is reading on the couch, still wearing her silk pajamas. Trunks is off somewhere that I dont remember, and all I can think about is why she is still reading when i'm around and how is the fastest way to remove that silk thing? I pry the book out of her fingers and lay it on the table, then cover her body with mine. Later sooned turned to much, much later.  
  
  
*********The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me*******  
  
  
Yes, I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. And yes, the woman I am referring to is Bulma Briefs. You didnt expect us to make it, did you? Mirai Brat said we wouldnt last long...well he was wrong, was he not? I used to be an evil bad ass, but one look at that woman made me change into a good guy if thats what you want to call it. I am still a bad ass though.  
  
  
********In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go********  
  
  
I sit at the kitchen table, waiting for lunch to be ready so I can call for the woman to dish it up, when arms suddenly go around my neck.  
"Woman not now I am hungry!!!!" I complain, trying to get her arms off me, but she is still arousing me.  
"You can have meee for lunch....."she trails off. She then sits in my lap, and I know she can feel me getting hard because she smiles that evil little grin at me, and pushes herself closer. Finally I growl and drag her upstairs to our room. Kami she's good at this kind of stuff.  
  
  
*****And baby it's no mystery why I surrender  
Girl you got everything*******  
  
  
We are finally eating an hour later.  
"Woman, this is actually, not as detestable as your other meals. Congratulations" I say. Apparently, she doesnt take this as a compliment and flips me off. I snarl at her, and we continue eating. After we are finished, I get up and go outside to train. As I am throwing punches, Bulma keeps popping into my mind unwelcomely. The first thing I envision is her legs. Her beautiful lengthy legs are what makes men's jaws drop. And when they do, I smack them with my beautiful lengthy arms, mind you. Then, my thoughts linger on her waist, then to her chest. I know I sound like a yamucha-pig when I say this, but she has the most beautiful chest in the world. Pamela Lee can't even attempt to compare. as my thoughts near her face, my knees begin to grow weak. Her face is gorgeous. Indescribable. As many times as I tell she is hideous, I mean the exact opposite. I think I say 'hideous' because I dont have to open my mouth wide to say it. If I were to say 'beautiful or gorgeous' surely I would drool all over the floor. Her eyes, her nose, oh and her LIPS. so lush and she has the tongue to make a whoremaster jealous. She is such a dirty, playful human. But the good thing is, she is only dirty and playful with me. Her hair is the softest, shinest stuff i've ever seen on an earth creature. Such an irritating woman in such a beautiful body. Ok. You got me. She isnt that irritating. Well yes she is very irritating, but when we arent fighting....Actually I have fun with the fighting. She doesnt seem to like it too much. I can't understand why. But I guess our personalities are much alike. I think she annoys people on purpose, like me. she is perfect.  
  
******The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me   
I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought  
Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on*******  
  
  
  
I suppose you think differently of me now. Do you? Well I can hardly believe you when you say I am out of character. How do you know what my character is, when its all in my mind? I love the woman very much. The brat is ok too. All you other female species probably find this very romantic, but it isnt, not really. She respects me, and I give her as much respect as I can tolerate. We are romantic sometimes, but there's more to our relationship than sex.   
  
  
*********The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me*********  
  
  
There she is. She's walking into this room right now. Wow she is gorgeous. She comes up to me and holds up a wrench proudly.  
"What" I ask.  
"Its fixed!" she proclaimes.  
"Whats fixed?" I ask again.  
"Duh! the bathroom sink! now you can go and shave off that discusting hair from your face!" she says. I growl and feel my chin. I guess she is right, even after not shaving for one day I have bristles sticking out. I glare at her, then get up to remove of the thin beard that she hates so much. And thats another thing. I suppose all of you think the only thing I care about fixing is my gravity chamber. Well, their are other things in the house I break too, ya know! Well, I dont actually break them, they just seem to break while I use them. Things are too weak for me I guess. You dont actually think I break anything, do you? good. I come back downstairs a few minutes later, and Bulma immediatly comes out of the living room and feels my face.  
"Much better" she says, and kisses me. Then she notices a little piece of kleenex at little below my chin. "aww, you cut yourself, let me get some iodine on that"  
"NO!" I snap loudly, then clear my throat. " I mean, its only a little cut. I don't need some weak pain reliever" The truth is, I hate that stuff. it hurts like fuck! have you ever had to get that stuff put on huge open wounds from sparring with third class Saiyans, such as kakarott? I thought not. But how is that liquid supposed to help you? it kills! That stuff is one of this mudball's most wronged things.  
But its too late. The woman has already dragged me into the kitchen, and is getting ready to apply it to my face. I squeeze my eyes closed and I hear her giggle. She knows I hate the stuff. I seriously think she prays i'll get hurt somehow so she can pour the stuff on me to see me suffer. I wince as the iodine stings my face like crap.  
"Kami woman that stuff fuckin HURTS!!" I yell, glaring at her. The woman just smirks and folds her arms across her chest. I think she gets that from me.  
"What, you, oh mighty prince of all Saiyans, being defeated by some liquid? Just whom did I marry anyway?" she teases. I hate when she teases me. She thinks its soooo cute, while I have nothing to say back to her because she will think of a better comeback, then I will be left feeling stupid. But she does a damn good job of putting me in my place, I must admit that. She is the only human I can fight with without killing. What she says just doesnt get me as mad as those other humans do, when they say the exact same thing. her eyes burn, making her look really sexy. As sexy as those humans can get, anyway. I think by now you must understand the bond the woman and I share. Our life does not consist of sex, time chambers, and fighting over food. Our life consists of sex, teasing, and respect. But our love-making is too good to be called sex. That I must make clear.  
  
******The way you look, the way you laugh,   
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive   
The way you talk, the way you tease   
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me*********  
  
The woman wants me again. I go up the stairs, and into our room from where she is calling me. I look at her, she is in nothing but her robe. She has her best acting face on, which we both find funny. She puts a hand to her heart, and says as distressfully as she can,  
"I'm ready, sire. Take me. take me now!" and she sighs and puts a hand to her head sorrowfully. I about bust up laughing, but I just hold it to a smirk and remove my shirt, shutting the door behind me.  
"Well, slave woman, if you are ready, I suppose we can do this now" I say, going along with her. She sits on the bed, not making eyecontact with me.  
"You can do what you want, where you want, when you want. I am yours" she says sadly, a smile tugging at her lips. She then makes meaningful eye contact with mine, unties her robe, and lays flat out on our bed. I smile, showing my saiyan 'fangs' as she calls them, and do exactly as she says.  
NOW GO AWAY YOU WRECHED HUMAN WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN AND YOU DONT NEED TO BE INTERFERRING!!! SHOO!! I'VE TOLD YOU MY STORY NOW GET OUT! ahem. ja ne  
  
  
THE END read and review  



End file.
